He Would Be 16
by April Aries
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Song fic He Would Be 16. Shounen ai, 121. One of the Gboy's mother thinks about the son she never knew.


Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all probably very tired of reading these, so, to save you time and mine, I'll make this concise. Gundam Wing does not belong to me in anyway; this is solely written for entertainment and stress- relieve purposes. The song He Would Be 16 is sung by Michelle Wright; I do not own the song either.  
  
Warnings: OOC, shounen ai (1+2+1)… Dianne is an original character… umm… oh! Watch out for spelling and/or grammar mistakes. ^_^"  
  
1.1 Title: He Would Be 16  
  
She gets in her car, October Friday night  
  
Home from work, down Thirty-One, past Franklin High  
  
After a long day of work, Dianne took in a deep relaxing breath; she can't wait to return home. She took out her car keys, got in her car and started driving down Sector Thirty-One of Colony L2. As she was driving, she pulled over in front of Franklin High, one of the few schools that kept its tradition education system and its historic name. She didn't know why she pulled over or why the school that she's passed by everyday for the past two years had suddenly gotten her interest.  
  
She can see the stadium lights,  
  
She can hear the band,  
  
A thousand crazy high school kids screamin' in the stands  
  
Quarter-back and Home-coming queen  
  
Love too young to know what it means  
  
She goes back in time  
  
Oh, in her mind  
  
It's like a dream  
  
She got out of her car and walked towards the school to get a closer look, she can see the stadium lights and she can also hear music, screams and cheers of high school kids coming from inside, she thought, "It must a game night." Then, she smiled as her thoughts drifted back in time, to the time she was in high school. She was the Homecoming queen and her boyfriend was the Quarterback of the school's football team. They were young, they were in love, they were passionate, and like lots of young people their age, they were ignorant and they were naïve—she got pregnant.  
  
He would be sixteen, the son she never knew  
  
It hurts so much to give him up, but what else could she do?  
  
He would be sixteen  
  
A child should have a home  
  
She knows her folks were right  
  
She never heard the couple's names, just that, "they were nice"  
  
She was sixteen when she got pregnant; she is now thirty-two going on thirty-three. Her son would be sixteen today—he would be sixteen if he is still alive. She was young and she was scared. Her family was poor; there was no possible way they could support the child, much less give him a home. So, she did the only thing she could do; she gave him up. She'd never seen the couple that adopted her son, she'd never even gotten their names; all she was given was an assurance that they were nice people… It hurt to give him up, it hurts until this very day, but what else could she have done?  
  
She wonders if he's taller than his father was  
  
Does he drive a car by now?  
  
Has he been in love?  
  
While Dianne was caught in her flashbacks, she failed to notice two young boys about sixteen coming towards her. One boy had messy brown hair and intense blue eyes, while the other boy had a long braid of chestnut hair and beautiful violet eyes. Yes, both of them were strikingly handsome, both of them were very much in love, with each other. As they walked, they were whispering softly to each other.  
  
"Happy birthday, love. Any birthday wishes?" said one of the boys.  
  
"Besides growing a couple of inches taller? How 'bout a cool car?" joked the other boy.  
  
"Baka, why would you need a car? We have our kick-ass gundams, which, by the way, is waiting for us to go kick some oz butts."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, love you too." The boy retorted, turned around, made a face at his lover, and… bumped into the woman who was daydreaming by the exit.  
  
She shakes back to reality,  
  
She knows things turned out the way they should be  
  
But she just can't help but ask herself,  
  
"Does he know about me?"  
  
Dianne shook out of her daydream, back to reality and found herself on the floor and staring into violet eyes.  
  
"Sorry, miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" asked the boy as he helped her up.  
  
'Those eyes… they're…' she thought as she kept staring into the boy's eyes.  
  
"uh… miss?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm alright, sorry, I wasn't paying attention either." She replied as she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"No problem! Um… it was nice meeting you, but my boyfriend and I have to go now. Bye!" the boy smiled as he turned to leave with his boyfriend.  
  
Dianne stared after the boy with violet eyes and his boyfriend. 'Could it be? No, impossible!… but those eyes… that face… that voice… Oh! Snap out of it! That's not your son! It's just a boy who happened to have these characteristics… but still… I wonder if my son even knows about me, does he ever wonder about his mother?' she was deep in thoughts as she walked slowly back to her car.  
  
He would be sixteen, the son she never knew  
  
It hurts so much to give him up, but what else could she do?  
  
He would be sixteen  
  
She never even got to hold him  
  
And nights like this, it hurts to miss the son she's never seen  
  
He would be sixteen  
  
2 He would be sixteen  
  
After all these years, it still hurts to think about her son, and even though she's never even seen or held him, she misses her son dearly. By the time she got to her car, her violet eyes were clouded by sadness and shinning with unshed tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was that woman?" asked Heero.  
  
"I don't know, I just bumped into and then she was just staring at me as if… as if…" Duo trailed off.  
  
"As if what, dear?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"As if she had known me since I was born… as if I had known her since the day I was born… as if she's… my mother… which, I know sounds really silly since both my parents died in a car accident when I was about five… but…" Duo trailed off again as his voice choked with tears.  
  
"It's not silly and it's alright, Duo." Heero comforted Duo and gave him a gentle kiss on his soft lips.  
  
Duo smiled and returned the gentle kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for a while, enjoying the other's warmth and comforting presence, as all the world's trouble seemed to dissolve into the autumn night. Then, they walked hand-in-hand back to their dorm.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Author's notes: Yay!! After several sittings, I have finally finished my first fanfic!! Please kindly review my first story. If you liked it, tell me; if you hated it, tell me too. Please~~~ review~~~!! Please~~~? 


End file.
